Holding Back
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: After an accident in the clubroom, Kodaka comes to Sena's rescue. When he's later injured protecting her from bullies, she offers to let him and Kobato stay with her until he recovers. It seems like a dream come true, until someone blackmails Sena for the accident that started it all. Meanwhile, Rika is shocked to discover that Yukimura really IS a boy! Who is the mysterious HaBIT?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Haganai. Haganai belongs to Yomi Hirasaka.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai/I Don't Have Many Friends/Haganai

Holding Back

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue: **Overflowing

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sena hurried down the halls, her breasts heaving despite the custom-made bra designed to fit her overdeveloped chest. She was panting, relieved that her class was over and desperate to make it to her destination.

Her last class of the day seemed like it had dragged on forever, and her timing had been so bad that she had been holding it in all day! At last, though, the girls' bathroom was in sight!

"Hey! Meat!"

Sena froze, knowing the voice of Yozora and the girl's nickname for her anywhere. She turned, seeing the raven-haired girl with a mildly angry expression on her face, standing next to a very annoyed looking Kodaka.

"Kodaka won't stop complaining, so we're going to the clubroom for a little discussion. You're just in time, Meat. You can walk with us there."

"Uhhh..." Oh, that was an undignified response! Way to go, Sena!

What to do? She really, really had to go, but she couldn't very well tell Yozora that! The girl would have a field day with teasing her, maybe even outright bully her about it!

"I have something to do, Yozora. But I'll catch up with two in a-"

"Nope! Clubroom, now, Meat. I could use your back-up with Kodaka."

Great... There was no getting out of this, was there?

"I... was actually just on my way to the clubroom too, so-"

"Great! Follow me, Meat! We're in a hurry! I have to strike while my anger is still hot!"

As Sena followed just behind Yozora and Kodaka, she lightly placed her hand on her pelvis through her skirt. She'd... She'd be okay... She could wait as long as it didn't take more than an hour... Kodaka seemed to catch where her hand was out of the corner of his eye, so she quickly withdrew her hand, giving the half-blonde yankee her usual confident smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You have no right to say what I can and can't do, Kodaka!"

"And I'm saying you can't just go around treating people like that! You're a bully, just admit it! And what you did crossed the line!"

"Don't compare me to those spineless bastards, you virgin yankee!"

"I'm not a yankee! I even made lunch for you today!"

"Oh, so you're a gay virgin yankee, is that it?"

They'd passed the hour mark a while ago... All Sena could think over and over was how much she had to pee... Her eyes remained glued on the clock on the wall, rocking back and forth on her feet and constantly shifting her hands from clasped at her back to clasped at her front and back again.

Yukimura had long since prepared tea and looked back and forth between the two as they argued. Rika seemed engrossed in some of her mecha hentai. Maria was taking a nap. Kobato was absent that day due to something going on at her middle school.

What were these two even rambling on about? Was this still going to take a while? Not good...

It was starting to become painful... She was distinctly experiencing cramps. No, no, no! Sena, the school goddess that boys begged for the chance to be stepped on by, was not going to have an accident in front of these commoners!

Sena took a seat, hoping it would alleviate the pain. All it did was remind her of her usual position while using the bathroom. This was bad! Don't move... Don't move...

"Hey, Meat! Back me up over he-"

A death glare from Sena silenced the raven-haired girl. Kodaka smiled a little as a result, though the smile faded as his eyes drifted down to where Sena was gripping her abdomen.

"You okay, Sena?" he asked.

"Um... M-My tummy hurts, is all." Tummy? Did she seriously just call it her tummy? Ugh! It wasn't even her stomach! It was like her bladder was being stabbed with a needle!

"Do you need me to escort you to the nurse's office?" Kodaka asked, concerned.

Sena didn't answer. No! As much as she'd love to walk alone with Kodaka, she wouldn't admit this kind of weakness! It was beneath her!

Problem was... She didn't know if her muscles had enough strength to hold it this long... Her mind was losing focus, her strength fading... C'mon... Just a little longer!

She was so embarrassed... Why didn't she just go back then? Such an idiot!

For a brief moment, her mind wandered to a happy place, running through a flower-filled field while totally naked, heading for a toilet in the distance.

She heard a distorted voice just before she reached the toilet, her fantasy popping as she saw Kodaka in her face. "You okay? You seemed like you were somewhere else." Sena only blushed, not trusting her voice.

"Ignore Meat. She's just having a blonde moment." Yozora dismissed.

Sena felt a brief wetness, her eyes widening. Ducking her head, she began trembling all over, summoning her last ounces of self control, her hands dipping between her legs as she sat in her uncomfortable folding chair.

"Sena?"

She looked up to see everyone's eyes, except Maria's, on her. "Nothing! It's nothing! Don't worry about it! Continue your discussion, please!" she dismissed, though she was visibly sweating and trembling, one eye clenched shut as if in a wince.

God... Did she do something bad to deserve this? She was the most popular girl at St. Chronica's Academy, but had both figuratively and literally walking all over everyone finally caught up with her?

"Sena, I really think I should take you to the nurse's office." Kodaka urged, clearly worrying for her.

Deciding to fuck it, Sena stood up from her seat, preparing to bolt out the door.

"Awww, Meat's probably just having her time of the month, isn't that right, Meat?' Yozora teased, slapping Sena on the back, and hard.

That did it. With tears welling up in her eyes, a distinct wet spot began forming on the front of Sena's skirt. Instinctively, her legs spread, the holy water completely soaking her panties and skirt to her rear, running down her thighs even while it poured onto the floor from its source, and even fully saturating her black socks and brown Mary Janes.

She dared look at the club members. Aside from Maria, who was asleep, three out of four of them were staring with eyes as wide as saucers and their mouths hanging open, while Rika's mouth while also hanging open, though she was blushing and drooling. Sena clenched her eyes shut as tight as she could.

When the stream finally ended, all was silent, save for Sena's heavy breathing. This... This couldn't be real. It didn't have any meaning... It was a dream! That was right! It had to be a dream! Yeah, if she just relaxed and opened her eyes, it'd be morning and she'd wake up in her own bed...

Her eyes slowly opened, only to see three shocked faces and one orgasmic one. it was Rika who finally broke the silence. With a sexual squeal, her nose erupted in blood, collapsing to the floor. Yukimura was quick to dive to catch her, holding her in his arms as she seemed to fall unconscious, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Whoa! Meat pissed herself! Priceless!"

It was as Yozora was pulling out her phone to take a picture that the tears finally fell from Sena's eyes. Just as the first drop hit the floor, Kodaka's hand shot out, smacking the raven-haired club leader's phone out of her grasp.

"Hey! What gives, Kodaka! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity he-"

"All of you, don't move!" The loud, commanding voice had unmistakably come from Kodaka, though it seemed to have dropped several octaves. "If any of you move without permission... I'll kill you!"

That shut the entire room up. Even Yozora faltered at the intense, killing glare that Kodaka was sweeipng the clubroom with. Yozora had even paused in the middle of reaching to pick her phone up off the ground, a distinctly cold sweat covering her face. Even Sena, through her tears, had to admit, this was a side of the faux-yankee she had never seen before. Yukimura seemed to be gazing at the only other male in the club with admiration, while Yozora... She seemed like she might piss herself just like Sena just had.

Only Kodaka moved, walking over and putting his arm over the buxom schoolgirl's shoulder.

"I'm taking her to the bathroom to clean her up. Yukimura, take Rika to the nurse's office. Yozora, grab some soap and towels and clean up the mess. We'll discuss this like mature adults when Sena and I get back. In the meantime, if any of you so much as say a word about this to anyone, I swear, you will regret it."

Kodaka, with surprising gentleness considering the intensity he had just showed, led Sena out the clubroom door. As she turned around to look back into the clubroom, just before turning the corner, she could've sworn she saw a shiver go up Yozora's spine, her expression frozen in one of complete and utter shock.

Sena looked up at Kodaka's face as they traversed the halls of Saint Chronica's Academy. His face was so intense... But it was oddly comforting. He was a man on a mission. And right now, that mission was protecting the dignity of the goddess of this school.

She couldn't deny she felt horrible... She was wet all over and her face was stained with sweat and tears. But she felt... safe... with Kodaka's arm around her like this. With a whimper, she nestled further into the crook of his arm, feeling his muscles tighten warmly around her in a comforting half-embrace. She looked up, Kodaka turning to gaze down at her. His intense expression had immediately softened, gazing down at her with a worried, concerned look.

"Are you all right, Sena?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. Sena didn't trust her own voice, so she merely nodded.

When they reached the bathrooms, Kodaka was heading for the girls' room, but Sena screamed and protested.

"W-Wait!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" the faux-yankee replied, alarmed.

"Please... Not the girls' room... I couldn't bear to have another girl see me like this, or for Yozora to follow us in!"

"Are you saying... You want me to take you to the boys' room?" he asked, incredulous.

"A boy seeing me, I could handle... They all worship me..."

Sighing, likely seeing her logic, Kodaka changed course, escorting Sena into the boys' room.

She honestly was surprised by the interior. It was like the girls' room, but... No tampon dispensers, and several of the stalls were replaced with urinals. She'd heard about them, seen pictures of them, even drawings in her H-games, but never seen one in person.

Kodaka let go of Sena, leaving a disappointed feeling in her heart. The bathroom was thankfully empty save the two of them, but Sena stood against the wall, her arms wrapped around her chest like a scared child desperate for security.

"Stand still, Sena. I'm going to take your dirty skirt off. Is that okay?"

Swallowing hard, Sena merely nodded, not trusting her words yet again due to how she was trembling all over.

"Well, then, excuse me, Sena-san."

With a confidence and gentleness Sena honestly never expected from the faux-yankee, Kodaka undid her skirt with what seemed like practiced precision, sliding it down her thighs while eye-level with her pelvis in a manner that almost seemed like second-nature to him. Though her arms were still wrapped around her chest, she stopped trembling, though a blush came to her as Kodaka's face lingered in front of her skimpy panties. Much skimpier than she usually wore, as Stella had recently helped her buy them.

"Um... I-I'm sorry, Kodaka-kun... That you have to do this..." she felt herself say, using a soft tone she honestly didn't know she had. Kodaka's eyes stayed off her underwear, even as he lowered her skirt to her ankles.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about, Sena-san. But... we can't let this place get cold either. May I... remove them?"

Even without looking, she knew he meant her panties. And... she also noticed he was giving her a mildly respectful honorific, likely to make her feel better. She half-noticed she was doing the same, though with a much more diminutive suffix. She merely nodded, keeping her arms crossed over her chest as Kodaka, also with an odd precision, undid the side ties on her panties and lowered them to where her skirt was around her ankles.

Sena released a child-like sound of mild distress, lowering her hands to cover her bare nethers. "Th... This is embarrassing..." she moaned.

Kodaka smiled a sad, half-hearted smile up at her from where he crouched, likely trying to put her at ease. "I'm sorry, Sena-san... Your socks and shoes are soaked too, though. Do you... want me to remove them, as well?"

Sena wasn't sure what possessed her to answer this way, but... "Y-Yes..."

As if Prince Charming lifting Cinderella's leg to slip her foot into the glass slipper, Kodaka gently lifted Sena's leg, pulling her foot out of her skirt and panties, then slipping off her Mary Jane and wet black sock in a manner that yet again suggested to Sena that he had done this before, as bizarre a thought as that was. As if to help her believe she still had a semblance of control in the situation, he allowed her to set her foot back down on her own, the tiles feeling oddly warm on her bare foot. In fact, the entire bathroom was oddly warm. The faux-yankee did the same to her left foot, and soon the academy's goddess was completely and utterly bottomless in the boys' bathroom, wearing only her blouse, tie, bra, and trademark butterfly hairclip, and nothing else.

Taking her skirt, panties, socks, and shoes to the sink, Kodaka placed them in the basin and turned on the water, leaving them to rinse as he pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser, wetting them with warm water from another sink. Sena watched him carefully, feeling an odd warmth welling up inside her chest. She made no move to cover her nethers, likely because she knew what Kodaka was about to do.

"Sena-san?" She stood at attention. "Please spread your legs so it's easier to wipe you clean."

Blushing a deep crimson, Sena did so, exposing her hairless, cleanly-shaven pussy to the school's resident delinquent. With a touch that was caring, gentle, and almost motherly, he began using the warm, wet paper towel to clean Sena's tender flower, making her feel almost like a child.

"I'm sorry you have to have me doing this to you, Sena... I can't imagine how violated you must feel..." Kodaka muttered loud enough for her to hear, his voice filled with a self-loathing that even she could detect. She reached a hand down to grasp his cheek, bringing him up to gaze into his eyes with a deep blush on her face.

"Kodaka-kun... This is important to me because it's polite and caring... What I did was gross... Yet you're acting like you don't mind at all..."

Kodaka smiled a small, though genuine smile, saying nothing as he finished up wiping Sena down, though she felt her breath hitch in her chest when his thumb pressed just above her tiny button to get a better grip for cleaning her. Sena just felt relieved that she didn't have any pubic hair for him to dry.

"I'll need to wipe off your urethra, Sena-san..." Kodaka informed her. He sounded commanding, take-charge, and it made Sena feel warm inside.

All the men in her life acted subservient to her... Was it odd that the only guy to actually give her orders instead of asking for them made her feel... like this? Not trusting her voice yet again, she merely nodded, gasping as Kodaka gently spread her lower lips to wipe further inside. She couldn't help but feel like she was being genuinely cared for, almost like a mother, or an older brother... Maybe even a husband.

"Next is your backside. Lower your head please, Sena-san."

Swallowing hard, but feeling completely safe in Kodaka's nurturing hands, Sena complied, turning around and pressing her hands against the bathroom wall as she leaned forward to bare herself to him. The faux-yankee began again ministrating her lower half, tenderly and with such care, she could yet again swear he'd done this before... She felt a swell of courage, and spoke before she could stop herself.

"You seem like you've done this before, Kodaka-kun..."

She heard a small, sad chuckle escape the boy's mouth, and was sure he had a small smile on his face as well. "Little sister, remember? She doesn't do it much anymore, but she wet herself enough when she was younger that I got used to cleaning her..."

That... That little cutie... Wetting herself... Sena felt her face turn beet red, a trickle of blood running down from her nose. She kept quiet about that, though. "It... must be very awkward to do this with someone other than your sister, then, Kodaka..." she murmured.

"I'm just thankful for being able to care for you, Sena-sa- Hm? What's this?"

Sena swallowed hard. Oh no... He noticed?

"I-It's okay, Kodaka-kun! I'm a healthy young lady! It happens to all girls in this situation! Just... Just clean it up!"

She didn't know how Kodaka was responding... but how could he respond? With the combination of Kodaka's tender ministrations and the talk about his darling little sister, it stood to reason that Sena would get... juicy. Kodaka again wiped her clean, but this time, Sena couldn't stop herself from moaning out loud, much to her own embarrassment. It wasn't fair... She felt this way because of Kodaka-kun...

Kodaka stood, leaving Sena to stand by the wall as he tossed the wet towel in the trash, retrieving a dry one. He was quick and methodical in drying her this time, then returned to the sink to retrieve her lower body articles, moving them to the automatic blow dryer to dry them fast. Sena watched him as he did so, his face stern and expressionless, clearly a man on a very important mission, in deep concentration.

She... couldn't deny she loved him. She'd admitted it to him and everything. And she'd been in love with him ever since she made him teach her how to swim, and he defended her from those guys, showing genuine concern for her... And... If Kodaka was to be believed, he loved her back since their first meeting at the clubroom. Sigh... He really was one of a kind. There was no other guy like him in this world, she was sure of it. And... she couldn't deny that she'd gotten these panties with Stella to try and entice him.

She'd known him capable of protecting her... Capable of taking care of her... Cooking, cleaning, even sewing... But this was on a whole new level.

Sena swallowed hard at what she was about to do, but... Considering everything the faux-yankee had already done, this should only be the next logical step, especially by H-game standards, right?

Sena reached up and undid her tie, discarding it. She next unbuttoned her uniform blouse, slipping her arms out of the sleeves and dropping the white garment atop her tie. Only one article stood behind her and total nudity, and that was her custom-made bra, specially tailored to her uniquely large cup size. Unhooking it in the back, she took a deep breath, dropping it on the pile as well.

"Kodaka-kun..." No response. He was hyperfocused, for her sake, and she couldn't help admiring that. "Hey, Kodaka-kun!"

He turned to look, his eyes bulging out at what he saw.

Sena was standing completely naked in the men's room before Kodaka. The only items she wore on her pale, curvaceous body were her trademark blue butterfly hairpin... and a heavy red blush.

"You saved something more important than my life today, Kodaka-kun... You saved my dignity and reputation. So... enjoy this reward."

"S-Sena-san, what are you-"

"The last times you saw me naked were the beach and the first time you stayed at my house... You claim you don't remember either of them... But I think we both know that was a lie to make me feel better. But this time... you can't feign amnesia about this."

He looked away, blushing.

"This is your reward for being my knight, Kodaka... Please, gaze upon the body of a goddess as much as you want."

He didn't respond, focusing instead on drying her clothes.

"Kodaka?" Still no response... "Kodaka? Look at me! That's an order!"

He didn't respond, though he looked mildly annoyed.

"Kodaka... Look at me? Please?"

"You know I can't do that, Sena..."

The girl felt a pain in her heart, like a knife jabbed through it. "But... why..."

"Because I told you... I don't want a relationship while the club is still going on. It wouldn't be fair to the others. You said you would wait for me. You'll just have to be patient, Sena."

Sena directed her gaze downward, reaching up to brush a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "But... What if I'm tired of waiting, Kodaka? What then?"

For a while, the faux-yankee didn't respond. But after some time, he sighed, saying only "I'm sorry, Sena..."

Sena felt tears well up in her eyes... "Any guy, any single guy in this academy, would jump at the chance to gaze upon my unclothed body! Why won't you, Kodaka?"

She waited, but he didn't respond, still intent on drying the girl's clothes.

Walking up, Sena stood before Kodaka in all her glory, trying to get him to look.

"Is looking not enough for you, Kodaka?" she asked, trying to sound angry, but the tears made it unconvincing. "Do you only want to touch, inste-"

"Whatever you're about to do, stop."

The tears were flowing freely down Sena's cheeks. Great... Of all the guys in the world to fall hopelessly in love with, why did it have to be the world's only chaste prude?

"But... Kodaka..." She wasn't hiding her sobs anymore. "I... I love you!"

"I know, Sena... I love you, too... But you need to be patient... For everyone's sakes..."

Sena wasn't sure what she was about to do or say... She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest with a corkscrew, but... Luckily she didn't get the chance to say or do it. To her horror, the door the the boys' bathroom swung open, a boy walking in and freezing at the sight of school's goddess standing there, naked except for a hairclip and tears.

All of Sena's anger, sadness, heartbreak... it was replaced with fear. The boy was struck speechless, and just like when Yozora made her read that H-game dialogue, just like when she stood up topless on the beach, just like when she ran out of the bath chasing after Kobato and fell flat on her bare ass in front of Kodaka...

Sena's fight or flight response switched into the farthest side of flight...

She took off running, her huge, bare breasts flying this way and that as she shoved past the boy and into the school hallway.

In retrospect, it was not a sane decision. But neither was running naked out of her own house that first night Kodaka stayed over with his sister. When Sena got this way, she hardly ever made wise decisions. Right now, she just wanted to flee, and flee far, far away. Her bare feet pounded on the tiles of the school hallways, shoving past students who honestly seemed in utter disbelieve of what they were seeing. The tears flowed freely from Sena's eyes as her legs ran on auto-pilot, not even sure where she was going, or even thinking right now. The only thought running through her mind was...

Stupid Kodaka! Stupid Kodaka! Stupid Kodaka!

She ran and ran until her feet were dirty and her lungs burned, but kept going. She only stopped when she ran head-first into something, falling into a pile on the ground with her breasts pressed into someone's face.

"Whoa, dude! What's that?"

"Holy crap! It's Sena-sama!"

Sena scrambled off the boy she ran into, backing away on her hands and legs as she gazed up at the four boys who stood over her. She swallowed hard, recognizing them. They were four delinquents at this school. And not the fake kind who only looked the part but had noble hearts, like Kodaka. These were the real deal. Large, imposing, and bullies just as bad as Yozora, they gazed down at her fully nude form is disbelief, only to crack a smile as the member of their party she had floored brought himself to his feet.

"Well! I didn't think the school goddess was into streaking! You lose a bet, Sena-sama?"

"N-No, I... I..." she stammered, feeling suddenly cold, alone, and very exposed.

"No lost bet? Is it a dare, then?"

"Um... I... I..."

"Maybe she's just a streaker! I bet that's it!"

Sena swallowed hard. Like all the boys in this school, she'd been leading them on, stepping on them, treating them as servants... She should still have authority over them, right?

"You four! Stop staring at your goddess! Get me something to wear and escort me somewhere safe, at once!" She tried to sound regal and commanding, but her voice was shaking. That fact was not lost on the four true-yankee, who grinned wide, wicked grins.

"Oh, I don't know about getting you something to wear... But we'll take you somewhere safe, all right. Can't very well have fun with you in the middle of the campus square."

Sena looked around. Sure enough, they were in the square surrounding the bell tower. If the four of them ganged up on her, there were several placed they could drag her to and... and... She swallowed hard.

The smallest of the four walked over, grabbing her wrist and roughly pulling her to her feet.

"C'mon, Sena-samaaaa! Let's go have some fun!"

That was the usual honorific they used for her, but this time... It was corrupted, twisted, a condescending mockery. Sena struggled, but even the smallest of the four boys was too strong for her. As he began dragging her along, she realized she was about to truly be violated, and tears began to spring forth from her eyes all anew. As she whipped her head to the side in one last tug against the boy's grip, a tear flew from her eyelid, falling through the air as if in slow motion. Just before it hit the ground...

"Yeeowch!"

Sena couldn't believe her eyes. Kodaka had arrived, as if from nowhere, his hand gripping the wrist of the very boy who held her own.

"The hell? Let go of me!" he growled.

"Let. The lady. Go. Now." the faux-yankee growled, his voice a dark, deep corruption of his usual voice.

All four of the true yankee visibly faltered as Kodaka sent an icy death glare sweeping across them. With a simultaneous quartet of gulps, they regained their composure when they realized it was four-to-one.

"Easy, there! We're just havin' fun with this chick! Unless you wanna get hurt, I suggest you just back off."

"Owwwwwww!"

Sena looked to see Kodaka's grip visibly tighten around the smallest boy's wrist. She distinctly heard a popping sound from his joints.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time. Step away from the lady and no one gets hurt. Got it?" Kodaka growled, his voice like a raging bull's.

The boys again faltered. Normally Kodaka's sheer intimidation factor was enough to defuse any fight. But faced with the idea of a completely naked Sena as a prize? Even Sena herself had to admit, she'd stand up to Kodaka's hawk-eyes any day for a piece of ass like her.

The smallest boy let go of Sena, but they didn't back down, instead cracking their knuckles.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well... Don't say I didn't warn you."

To Sena's surprise, Kodaka unbuttoned his uniform button shirt, revealing a muscled chest that caused a blush to form on the school goddess' face. To her further surprise, he put the large shirt over her shoulders, providing her with something to cover her nudity with. As he did so, Kodaka leaned in to whisper in Sena's ear.

"Stay right here, Sena... I'll take care of things... Just stay... right here..."

His voice was low, husky, throaty. Combined with the hot breath on the sensitive skin of her ear... Sena felt a sexual shiver run up her spine.

The now shirtless Kodaka turned to face the four boys, all fully confident that, despite the many rumors about the school's top yankee, they could take him down four-on-one. Sena knew all those rumors were false, and that the true Kodaka she had fallen in love with was a gentle, kind-hearted boy. Still, with looks like his, he had learned to fight to survive, and though he would always rather settle things with words and peaceful solutions, she had heard he was easily capable of handling multiple opponents. But... was it true? Sena felt like... she was about to find out.

The first attacker, the largest of the four, charged Kodaka with a left hook. Sena's breath hitched in her throat, only exhaling it when the half-Brit easily, and almost as if teleporting, ducked under the much larger boy's strike. He responded almost immediately with not just one, not just two, but a flurry of punches to the big guy's exposed stomach. Sena felt a smile on her face at the look of utter pain on his ugly mug, causing him to stagger backwards and fall on his back, groaning in agony.

The remaining three looked down at the largest of the four of them, feeling some slight hesitation. Their hesitation having passed, two of the remaining three ganged up on Kodaka at once. One swung his leg up in a kick at the boy, while the other attempted a leg sweep, but Kodaka grabbed the second's leg and swung him around with surprising strength, at the same time dodging to the side from the first's kick, landing a punch at his small, sensitive balls. Before the testicular trauma floored him, Kodaka had swung the second guy around and sent him flying into the first of the two, the both of them landing in a heap. Sena felt herself cheering, jumping up and down with no regards to her big, bare, bouncing breasts.

The final guy was evidently the smart one, having hung back to observe his buddies fight first. But he wasn't running, so he couldn't be too smart. Reaching into his pocket, the guy pulled out a switchblade, approaching Kodaka cautiously.

The two circled around each other, the faux-yankee giving the real-yankee a constant death glare as cold as ice.

"I take it I can't get you to settle this peacefully..." The half-Brit didn't ask it. He stated it. Calmly, coldly, with a hatred in his voice. At first Sena assumed the hatred was toward the real-yankee, but... She quickly realized it was a hatred toward violence.

The real-yankee responded by dashing in, using some fancy footwork that Sena recognized as a tennis technique meant to boost your reaction time. It seemed to work, as when Kodaka tried to jump back, he ended up with a nasty gash across his chest.

"Kodaka-kun!" Sena cried in alarm, getting ready to jump in, but a strong, commanding voice halted her in her tracks.

"I said stay there, Sena! Stay right there. I've got this handled."

By now, a small group of students had gathered around to watch, either from the nearby grounds or the nearby balconies and windows. Sena should be embarrassed to be dressed only in an oversized button shirt, and an open one at that, but... She felt perfectly calm. Safe... since she had Kodaka to rely on.

Not that the faux-yankee had a feel for his opponent's movements, he easily weaved his way around his opponent's stabs and slashes. Taking a chance, he dove in. Sena tried to call out, but it was too late. It was a feint, and her protector paid for it with a nick on his forehead, blood pouring over his eye, forcing him to close it.

This was bad... Kodaka had a blind spot now. And it seemed his enemy was intent on taking advantage of it. This combined with the blood running down his chest and onto the cobblestones, well... Sena was feeling a deep pain in her chest. She reached up and clenched where her heart was, her hand pressing into her large, pillowy breast. This seemed to distract her would-be assailant, who only narrowly avoided a punch to the face from Kodaka, stabbing the faux-yankee in the arm as a counter-attack, though the knife stayed when he pulled his arm away. Could... Could she...?

Running to where the guy could see, and swallowing hard, thinking to herself it was for Kodaka, Sena pulled open the shirt she had given him, letting it hang off her shoulders. Grasping her breasts, one in each hand, she pulled one up and, swallowing her pride... took her hard, erect nipple into her mouth.

It had the desired effect. The guy seemed to get an instant nosebleed. Kodaka seized the opportunity, landing what Sena could only describe as a megaton punch right into his jaw that sent him to the ground several feet away. She wiped a tear from her eye, watching as Kodaka took a moment to catch his breath. The largest of the four, however, was pulling himself to his feet, breathing heavily.

"No! Kodaka!"

Sena wasn't sure what possessed her, but she charged forward. With all her might, she landed a kick right into the big guy's crotch from behind. Kodaka whirled around just in time to see him fall to the ground, his knees pulled in close and his hands clutching his family jewels.

Sena stood there, panting, Kodaka's shirt still hanging off her shoulders and left open, leaving her essentially exposed aside from her back and rear. Kodaka gave her a smile, taking a step forward, wincing from the pain.

Sena ran forward, pressing her bare breasts against the half-Brit's equally bare chest and pounding her fists uselessly against him. "Don't you ever do that again, Kodaka-kun! Never! Promise me! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but... I can't..." Kodaka replied, groaning. The school goddess looked up at him, her blue eyes gazing into his only open gray eye. "As much as I prefer a peaceful solution... The next time someone tries to hurt you... I won't hesitate to fight them. You're important to me, Sena. And... I don't mind fighting if it's for your sake..."

The school goddess, despite herself, felt tears welling up in her eyes. A hand, gentle as a lamb, reached up, wiping her tear from her eye.

"I may not be able to promise I won't fight for you... But... From now on, only I can make you cry, Sena. And... only through touching your heart. That... I promise."

Sena, not trusting her words, buried her face in her knight's muscled chest, inhaling his scent. He... smelled like cooking spices.

"Now... I need to get you home so you can get dressed, Sena..." he said, seemingly ignoring his three still-bleeding wounds. "Mind calling for a ride with my cell phone?"

She looked to see Kodaka handing her his phone. She nodded, dialing Stella and asking for a pick-up, though she... didn't tell her why, only that Kodaka was injured, nor did she tell her to bring her any clothes. Instead, Sena walked Kodaka to the front of the school, hanging onto his arm in a manner that wedged it between her ample breasts, ignoring the stares and whispers of her fellow students. Stella was clearly shocked to see a shirtless and bleeding Kodaka being led by an almost completely naked Sena, but nonetheless remained professional as she ushered the two into the back of the car. Sena looked up into Kodaka's eyes as she hugged his arm, opening her mouth to apologize only for the faux-yankee to silence her with a rub on the top of her head.

"No need to apologize, Sena. I did what I'd do for anyone I care about."

Sena only blushed, burying her face in the boy's arm. "Y... You dummy..." To get back at him, she climbed into his lap to sit side-saddle, making sure her bare rear rubbed against his groin. A moan from him let her now she struck gold.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they reached the Kashiwazaki household, Kodaka was rushed to a guest room to be given medical attention. Sena was escorted to the bathroom by Stella for a bath and change of clothes, getting dressed into her casual clothes and honestly relieved to be wearing something. She made her way to the guest room to find the doctor just leaving.

"How is he?" she asked, running up.

The doctor turned to look at her, sighing. "He lost a bit of blood... but nothing life-threatening. I disinfected his wounds and bandaged up his chest and head. He'll need to wear a sling for a while. His main concern is being unable to properly care for his little sister while in bed recovering and only having access to one arm afterward."

A smile spread across Sena's face. She'd drop the idea by Kodaka right away, but... This might just be a dream come true!

She thanked the doctor and made her way into the guest room, finding Kodaka lying on the bed, stripped aside from his boxers and with a taped medical pad over his right eye to go with his head bandages, maybe due to contamination from blood? She approached slowly, finding him awake.

"Hey, Sena." he greeted, oddly lighthearted.

"Hey, yourself, Kodaka. How's your arm?"

"Hurts, but not as bad as the rest of me. Can't really move right now, or I'll open up my chest again. Your dignity and reputation still in-tact?"

Sena blushed. She remembered all the students whispering about Kodaka and her being a couple due to how she was hugging onto his arm as they walked... But didn't mention it.

"Reputation, not sure. But you definitely saved my dignity... Kodaka."

He sighed in relief. "That's good."

Biting her lip, and making a decision, Sena climbed onto the bed, sidling up against the boy's side to hug his good arm between her, clothed this time, breasts.

"Sena? What're you doing?"

"Just thanking you properly..." she said, a blush spreading across her face as her lightly traced her index finger along the unbandaged parts of his chest. Leaning in, she planted a kiss on his lips, holding it for a few Mississippies, before pulling away, a trail of saliva between them just like in her H-games.

"Uh... Thanks, Sena." he said, embarrassed.

Sena giggled. "That was my first kiss. I gave it to you. Feel honored, okay? Most guys would kill for the chance to kiss the beautiful and perfect Sena!"

Kodaka just chuckled, groaning when it hurt. "Right. Thanks. My first kiss, too..."

Sena felt shocked. "Wait... Really? You've never had a first kiss before?"

"No...? What made you think I had?"

"Well, you've moved around a lot, and you look like a yankee, so I just figured..."

"What about you? The perfect, beautiful school goddess who all the boys beg to step on them?"

"Alright, alright, point taken. So... you're going to be out of commission for a while, right, Kodaka?" He only nodded. "You live alone with Kobato, and we recently cleaned out some storage, so... How about you and that little angel stay here for a while until you recover? Stella and I can tend to you until you're on your feet, and until your arm heals, we can cook your meals for you. What do you say?"

The faux-yankee sighed. "It seems the best solution... It's hard to cook with only one arm, after all."

"Great!" Sena exclaimed, blushing at her own unrestrained enthusiasm. "Um... I mean. Splendid. I'll make the preparations with Stella and my father."

Kodaka said nothing, merely sighing and closing his eyes. Stella, in response, smiled. Reaching up, she untied the straps to her spaghetti halter top, letting it fall to bare her braless breasts.

"Sena... Stop." Kodaka said sternly, not looking at her.

"But... I... Koda-"

"I told you... This isn't right..."

"But... Don't you love me, Kodaka?"

"I do, yes..."

"Then... Why not have sex with me? I've always wanted to try what I learned from my video games, and-"

"Please, Sena. Stop."

"Don't you... Want to have sex with me, Kodaka?"

He sighed, as if what he was about to say was very hard to admit. "I... I do. Very much so. It's very hard not to want to."

Sena uncharacteristically grinned at that, slipping her skirt and panties off so she was naked except for her hairpin once again.

"I said stop, Sena."

Her face fell once again. "But... you said you wanted to..."

"I do... Just... not right now... And not anytime soon..."

"But... Why?"

"Because it's... not the right time. it's too soon... I'm not ready yet."

The school goddess sighed, thankful she had cried herself out today. "Then... when?"

"I don't know..." he stated matter-of-factly. "But you'll be the first to know..."

"Well, then... Can we just... cuddle? Please?"

Kodaka seemed to consider this for a few moments. Eventually, he sighed, relenting. "Fine. Not like I can stop you right now."

Forcing a smile at this consolation prize, Sena curled herself around Kodaka's side, his arm once again wedged in her ample cleavage, nude this time. It felt... so right, being there. Like a missing puzzle piece. As much as she wanted more... It would have to do for now.

"Do you have to be naked, though?"

Sena grinned smugly. "Honestly? I no longer have any desire to wear clothes around you, Kodaka-kuuuun!"

A shudder went up the boy's spine. "Under any other circumstance... That would be the greatest thing I've ever heard in my life."

She giggled at that. Kodaka's shirt was still in her room... She had spent a while holding it against her face and inhaling its aroma. It smelled just like him... various cooking spices with a distinct hint of manly muskiness...

But... the real thing was a lot better...

As much as Sena felt the next few days would be heaven to her... Little did she know... Though Kodaka had stopped Yozora from snapping a photo of her wetting herself... Someone had succeeded. And their plans for it weren't just for their private collection, either...

Sena and Kodaka had been holding back ever since the Neighbor's Club was founded... But now... Their self control would be tested.


End file.
